K New Year's Resolutions
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: It's New Year's day in [K], and now each character has to write down their New Year's Resolution for everyone to see! It's time for Neko to show her resolutions in chapter 2!
1. Silver Wishes- Isana Yashiro

**Author's note:**

Another Project [K] randomness~! Enjoy!

* * *

**[K] New Year's Resolutions!**

**Chapter 1: Silver Wishes- Isana Yashiro**

Hi, I'm Isana Yashiro. It's New Year's Day today, and well, since Kuroh is forcing me to change my ways and make new year's resolutions, I guess I have no choice but to comply!

It's 10:35 in the morning and I'm all alone here with Neko, who's also writing her New Year's resolution.

.

.

My list:

1. Be a badass King and make sure everyone follows my rules.

2. Top the other Kings (in terms of popularity)- blue, gold and especially that Red! Just because he has fire, doesn't mean that he's already HOT. I mean, I'm WAAAAAAAAYYYYY better than him! I'm immortal for god's sake!

3. Get more clan members. I currently only have Neko and Kuroh-and I'm not saying that they're not good, but I WANT more! My clan has to be many too! *sob* Maybe I could get the entire Ashinaka Gakuen under my clan. Hehehe

4. Make sure that I am supermegafoxyawesome MOE so Kuroh will stay with me even more. I have to top off Neko's natural cuteness- so Kuroh would pay attention to me more!

5. Teach Neko about LIFE. Her mommy cat left her to fend for herself, knowing that she's too much of a klutz! Gawds…Now we have to teach her manners and how girls dress up—which will be weird for me cuz I have absolutely no idea about those, but I guess Kuroh knows these kinds of stuffs. ^^

6. Get a pet fox. Have it be taken over by that Colorless King. Teach it tricks besides take over people's bodies. Now I can show it off to our school's pet day…

7. Try not to blush when talking to Kuroh and he starts saying stuffs about pledging allegiance to you.

8. Think of awesome lines that would soon be my main quote for the next season of this series. I have to have cooler lines like—"You met the wrong King!" Or: "It's time to get rid of annoying carbon dioxide releasers!"

.

.

Okay, so that wasn't the kind of list that I was thinking, but thanks to Neko's constant rambling, I can't even think of more stuffs to write down!

* * *

**Author's note:**

I have no idea how to act as Yashiro, so I'll stop it there! Next up is the one with the constant rambling beside Yashiro! NEKO!

Please review~!

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir


	2. Kitty Dreams- Neko

**Author's note:**

Gah…I know that New Year is already over, but I'll still be continuing this! Probably end it at the end of January. hehehehe

LOL! Now's time for Neko!

* * *

**[K] New Year's Resolutions!**

**Chapter 2: Feline Dreams- Neko!**

Nya! Neko here! I'm with Shiro right now, and he told me to write down my New Year's Resolution too since Kuroh got him to! I don't know what this really is about, but Shiro said that it's about what you want to change for next year about yourself.

Nya…I have to change something about myself? But that's….weird!

"Not it doesn't mean that you have to change your appearance, Neko," I hear Shiro say as he patted me with a reassuring feel, "Just the bad attitudes that makes people hate you."

I nodded and looked back at my paper. I started writing down my list.

.

.

Nya! My list!

1. I have to eat properly. Meanie Kuroh told me that I have to act like a lady when eating and not mess a lot of stuffs around.

2. Learn all the names of ALL the fish in the world and then eat them! Kuroh already made dishes with Mackerel, Jew Fish, Cobia, Silver Belly, Tongue Fish, Milkfish, Pomfret, Salmon, Cat fish, Sardines, Kite fish, Amago, Moonfish, Emperor, Eucla cod, flagblenny, flier, bandfish, snoek and 23 others that I forgot the names.

3. Be the best clan member of Shiro~! I'll give him nice dreams with my illusions and I'll do missions for him! Nya! I'm Shiro's best cat!

4. Wear clothes. Shiro told me to put this in because it has to be done. But I'll only wear the nice fluffy ones! He has to make sure that Kuroh makes me those kinds of clothes or I'll never put them on!...But Shiro…! O-okay…I will...since it's Shiro who told me nicely…

5. I'll make the best technique ever that will cover the whole Japan! I'll make it a cat paradise! And then everyone will deem me as the Silver Kitty Queen! NYAAHAHHAHA

6. Do something more worthwhile besides stand in the sidelines watching Shiro and Meanie Kuroh fight. Maybe I should start being a cheerleader…

7. Learn how to fight. I hear that the red clan is having those taijutsu sessions. I'll drop by sometime and show them my nyan-moves! Then I'll learn more so I can beat Meanie Kuroh next time!

8. Ahhaha!Learn to cook like Meanie Kuroh—except even better! Then I'll make meals that will make Shiro praise me instead of Kuroh!

.

.

I'm HUNGRY! I won't be able to think like this! I'm getting impatient from waiting for Kuroh to come back! He's such a meanie! I wonder what's taking him so long…I'm really HUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGRRRRYYYYY….

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay. I don't know what to do with Neko too… -.-'' Thinking up of their New Year's Resolutions are haaaaard…. MOU!

Please Review and suggest some for the next part- Kuroh's Resolutions!

Thanks for reading!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
